Deus ex Machina
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: YAOI Sometimes the gods can cure human ills, other times, they can't help but complicate matters… ??? x Aya, Crawford x Aya, a new mission with Weiss & Schwartz?
1. dining with love

  


**Title:** Deus ex Machina   
**Author: **kijarel/silrayn silverwolf   
**Status: **Unfinished   
**Category:** Romantic Comedy   
**Teaser: **Sometimes the gods can solve problems, other times, they can't help but complicate matters…   
**Pairings:** Crawford x Ran, Apollo x Ran   
**Warnings:** R for yaoi, shounen ai, male homosexual relationship   
**Disclaimers:** Their creators and companies own Weiß Kreuz and Silver Sable & the Wild Pack while the Greek myths are public property I think. My source for Greek myths and legends is Edith Hamilton's Mythology. The gods wacky versions are mine though.   
**Note:** The crossover thing is more or less self-contained to a couple of chapters (3 & 4) a moment and you don't really need to know the comic concerned to understand the story. I've been most liberal with animeizing the comic and sprinkling the info about what readers need to know about the characters in SSWP. Sorry SSWP fans, if there are any out there reading this, I have no details whatsoever of the series except for the first comic books and I'm improvising like hell about some things.   
  
  
  


**Deus ex Machina**   
WEIß KREUZ AND SILVER SABLE CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**I. dining with love** _Evil his heart, but honey-sweet his tongue_   
_No truth in him, the rogue. He is cruel in his play._   
_Small his hands, yet his arrows fly far as death._   
_Tiny his shaft, but it carries heaven high._   
_Touch not his treacherous gifts, they are dipped in fire._ _Translation from p. 36_   
_Of Mythology_   
_By Edith Hamilton_ Haiichi Kaji and his band mate Nakamura Makoto were eating breakfast out at a café in downtown Tokyo. Both were slender, somewhat tall and fine featured. These two gentlemen were members of a small J-rock band or so they seem. The truth was much, much stranger than that, for Kaji was in truth Phoebus Apollo of the Greek pantheon and Makoto was actually Eros his nephew. 

Since the Greeks had stopped worshipping the Olympian pantheon the gods' responsibilities have tapered off. Though their powers were largely unchanged since the Greeks, thanks to whatever powers that be other than gods, had made them immortal. The Norse pantheon had it worse since some have actually lost their divinity even. Not the Greek pantheon however, some are even better off like him, Apollo reflected. He didn't have to ride his chariot across the sky anymore and could do whatever and whenever he pleased without upsetting anyone. Imagine having the sun to set at noon because he had hot lunch date. That would upset the mortals and scandalize the pantheon! 

Apollo looked over to the other table where his part his attention had wandered now and then. He kept a lot of his attention on his own table though, a wise precaution when sitting and notably eating and drinking with his mischievous nephew. People have found to rue being near the scamp. His nephew had found bow and arrows to be a bother to modern living and had resorted to invisible darts and a fast acting concoction. Argh! Food and drink are not even safe anymore. Kaji shook his head ruffling his blond hair with a hand at the thought. 

The other table that had some of Apollo's attention held an American gentleman, a brunette in glasses and a tidy white suit. He was rather proud of this particular mortal since in a way he had some hand in the making of him. He had met Brad Crawford as a child. The precociously solemn child-mortal had impressed him enough that he had given the gift of foretelling to the little one on a whim. From the prosperous way Brad looked right now it seemed that he had made good use of the gift. 1 

Apollo noted approvingly that the mortal was reading a newspaper, looking for new opportunities to turn his gift into a profit no doubt. Somehow that didn't ring quite right to godly intuition. Curious but still on his guard Apollo began to observe the mortal patiently. His patience was soon rewarded when he noted that the blue eyes were actually peering just above the newspaper to look across the street. The view was quite clear since both tables were outside in the patio part of the café. Most curious, what could be so interesting in a flower shop? Apollo looked there to promptly fall into a pair of deep purple eyes. 

_By the Titans, it's Hyakinthos_.2 

The distraction of the moment gave Apollo's tablemate the opportunity. Faster than any mortal eye could follow Eros dump a vial-full of potion into his uncle's coffee mug. In Eros' opinion, his uncle hadn't had any excitement lately. Apollo's life was dull and well ordered at the moment, as the latter's nephew it was his filial duty to add some thrills in his uncle's existence. 

Apollo raised his cup to his lips in an effort to regain his composure, drinking deeply as he did so. 

_Jackpot!_ Bells were almost physically ringing around Eros head in elation_. He drank it._

_Get a hold of yourself Phoebus_, Apollo thought, _you know it couldn't be him_. 

Apollo looked back upon the mortal with purple eyes and wondered how he could have mistaken him for his long dead Hyakinthos. The differences were there to see. Red hair instead of black waved in the light morning breeze, almond eyes rather than wide ones and the height, he was much shorter than Hyakinthos was when Apollo had met the latter. The slenderness and the eyes were the same though. Then the love potion kicked in. Apollo found himself cherishing the similarities and the differences. The coolness of the man's expression made him wonder what depth of the passion might lie underneath the façade. Redheads were usually very ardent lovers no matter how cool they tried to act otherwise. 

_Hmmm…_

Apollo decided to use his powers to find out about "Purple Eyes". 

_Wait a minute…_

The former sun god stopped himself short for a moment and gave his nephew Eros a suspicious glare which the latter met with an innocent face. Deciding that his nephew wasn't probably guilty at this time he continued on to his scheming. 

_Hah! I knew that would work._ Thought Eros as he gloated on the way his uncle had dismissed his suspicions of his part of what was happening. The look he had used was one of his most practiced ones. He had always used it to disavow his usual antics when an older relative looked at him with suspicion for causing the strange feelings the latter felt. It wasn't fair that they should suspect him, there were times that it wasn't his doing at all. Well few times, but there were! The fun was about to begin. Eros knew that Brad Crawford was in love with the redhead. He'd be blind, deaf, numb and totally useless a god of Love if he couldn't sense it sitting not four meters away from the mortal. Indeed, let the fun begin then… 

*** 

Crawford was looking in on the Koneko as always hidden behind his newspaper and the distraction of the obnoxious young clientele of the shop. Saturday mornings were always ideal for Aya-watching since the noisy crowd of fan-girls kept the Weiß bishounen too busy to even look across the street. Aya was currently glaring impatiently at everyone in general making Crawford weak in the knees, his redhead was so sexy when he was giving the Fujimiya Third Degree to someone. 

_Who am I kidding, my redhead? He isn't mine. I'd be lucky if he notices me outside of a fight._

It amused Schuldich to no end how Crawford insisted on being the one to fight Abyssinian on every encounter with Weiß. The German would not even let him forget about that one time when the latter caught him having a rather --interesting--dream involving the kitten and a pair of handcuffs. 

_Well, it's the only way I could ever be close to him…_

Practically, Crawford knew that even with Estet gone, Schwartz and Weiß still didn't get along. They fought on opposite sides of the spectrum, light and dark and never the twain shall meet. He sighed and looked at the object of his affections again. 

_Be content with the view, Brad, it's all you can have…who's that?_

A blond young man had just came out the door leading to the Koneko's back room carrying a potted plant. He was a handsome with aquiline features and a ready smile, more importantly his hazel eyes were trained on Aya with all the adoration of a puppy. Just looking at him made Crawford's hackles rise with jealousy. 

_The Weiß has a new member…?_

**~TBC~**

1 Precedence: Cassandra of Troy was given the gift by Apollo to foretell the future. 

2 The myth of the Hyacinth where Apollo kills Hyacinth with a misplaced discus throw. 

**Author's Notes:**

Mmmm, ah, I know I owe a sequel to Dark Side of the Mirror and "As it was, As It Is", but this chapter's been hanging around my hard drive for awhile and I wanted to have folks see it. 


	2. the path to true love never run smooth

****

Deus ex Machina

WEIß KREUZ FANFICTION

II. The course of true love never did run smooth*

"And this is Haiichi Kaji, code name Maine, your new teammate. He has already agreed to join you in your new mission. We have already proven his fighting ability and want to test if he would work well as Weiß." Manx said as she ended her mission briefing.

"Call me Kaji." Said the newcomer ruffling blond hair as he said so with a sensual move that annoyed Yohji.

__

Oh great, more competition for me…

***

"Tsukyono Omi, Bombay, nice to meet you." Omi said giving Kaji a genki smile offering him a cup of tea that was as usual was steaming hot.

__

I wonder how he is with computers, I could use some help with the hacking duties…

***

"Hidaka Ken, Siberian." Ken said warily looking at the blonde who was giving them a sunny grin despite the fact that he was sipping Omi's proffered drink. Was he like that Schwartz' freak, Farfarello that he could take the sear of the hot drink without flinching. Besides the newcomer was upsetting the dynamics that had become Ken's lifeline in the turbulent world they inhabited. Members couldn't just come in without change, it just didn't happen.

__

I hope he's not going to expect that I'm going to be friendly with him too soon. Besides there's something about him that strikes me as strange…

***

Yohji held back as the rest of the group introduced themselves to their new teammate. Though it didn't take him long to get out of his pique. The man in question was staring at Aya -- or rather Ran -- with a look of adoration that would have been hard to miss. 

__

Heh, not if I was deaf, blind and dumb. Well, well, if he goes for guys, I go for the women between us we can share territory well enough… Not that he's interested in playing anymore I suspect…though how he's going to thaw out Mr. Icicle is beyond me.

Yohji was open-minded and though he didn't swing that way, he had no objections about a teammate who did. In fact for someone as handsome as this guy…it's better that way. He can even feel sorry for the guy's infatuation with their Great Leader.

"Kudou, Yohji. Balinese at your service." Yohji gave the other blonde a conspiratorial wink with a miniscule swing of the head in Ran's direction. . The other answered the wink with a small smirk. They understood each other perfectly.

"Fujimiya Ran, Abyssinian." 

"Charmed to meet all of you." The innuendo rippled throughout the sentence targeting the oh-so- oblivious one without result. 

"Hn."

__

Yes, you're going to have a long way to go with this one… Yohji thought half-amused at the redhead's reaction.

***

Two weeks later…

Apollo was discontented as he potted begonias. He had tried everything he could to please the redhead to no avail. He finished mission with precision and in step with the rest of the Weiß. He made arrangements with an eye towards detail and sold more than the rest of the others thanks to his powers. All his efforts and attention garnered him a bare grunt of acknowledgement from the redhead. 

__

What must I do to get your attention my beautiful Ran…? Ah, I know…

His grin was positively devilish and it earned him a suspicious glare from Ken to which he was blissfully oblivious. 

"I'm going to take a break a moment, ne?" Apollo said to both Ken and Aya who was working the shift with him.

"Hn." Aya said, giving his assent. The new boy was industrious and reliable and wouldn't be taking that long a break.

"Go ahead." Ken seconded, enthusiastically. He really didn't want to have Kaji around when he voiced his suspicions about the latter. Bad enough that he had those suspicions about a teammate sent by Kritiker. He didn't need to bollix the team's chemistry just in case he was wrong.

***

"Aya, don't you notice something weird about that guy?" Ken asked as soon as "Kaji" was out of sight.

"Hn. Nothing." Aya said wondering what Ken was getting at. He saw nothing wrong with Kaji. The newcomer was perfect in every way.

"When we met him and Omi offered him a steaming hot drink he accepted and drank it without being burned!"

"Hn." Aya said, plainly not interested.

"And on mission the other day I saw him take on twenty shooting guards and I swear the bullets just stopped there hanging in the air a moment so that he can dodge them!"

"Hn."

"And right now he had the craziest expression on his face!" Ken said.

"Hn." Aya couldn't help but sound longsuffering this time.

***

Somewhere in Tokyo, Apollo sneezed as he talked with his nephew Eros. 

"…That's why I want one of your love potions." Apollo explained.

"Hmmm, give me some time to think about this." Eros said finally.

"When will you give me your answer?" Apollo asked.

"Meet me tonight."

"Okay. Where?"

"At the Masquerade Disco." Eros said.

"Hai."

***

__

Poor Uncle Apollo, he's always oh-so-gullible. Why should the road to true love be easy? It certainly wasn't for me and besides that made me value both Ante-chan and Psyche-chan even more. Eros thought as he walked into the apartment he shared with his lovers. He remembered the friction that caused when he tried to bring Psyche home. Anteros hadn't wanted to share him at first and had caused no end of discord by turning his mother against her. Not that Aphrodite had needed more reason after what Psyche's father and people did, lese majesty, the presumption to steal from a god the worship due to Her then. But it was virtually guaranteed when Anteros was concerned, Ante-chan always did have a knack for sowing discord related to the affairs of the heart.

"Ante-chan where do you keep your potions." Eros said as he came in.

"I--let me think." Anteros replied with a thoughtful expression. He wasn't much to remembering things and tended to use his powers to find them like Eros was. Good thing Pysche-chan was the type to be organized.

"He keeps it in a wine bottle in the left cabinet by the hall." Psyche answered before Anteros could come out answer.

"Thanks Psyche-chan." Anteros answered.

"Don't mention it, I sometimes wonder what you two would have done without me around." Psyche said mischievously as Anteros pounced on her. Eros wished he had time to horse around with his lovers but duty called. He poured some in a little vial and was off.

__

Uncle, you're going to have a real interesting time with this potion…

***

Apollo smiled secretly as he served the breakfast he had cooked. He made some coffee and put some in a cup with the love potion knowing that Aya was the first time to eat breakfast.

__

This should be cool enough for him to drink when he gets down here to eat…

Unfortunately, Murphy's Law applied or maybe in this case it was more of fate favoring trusting fools and the babe-witted. 

"Nice breakfast you have there. Good coffee too." Youji said taking the cup of the tray Apollo was carrying to drink it all in one gulp without so much as by your leave. It was the first time that Apollo so him up so early in the morning.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" Ken asked only half-joking, as he slid down into his chair. 

"Now Kenken." Youji said looking at his younger compatriot just a soon as Apollo felt the potion kicked in.

__

Oh well, at least it wasn't Ran he was staring at…

"Come on Kenken, don't you think you should trust your teammate?" Kenken slowly tasted his bowl of fish and rice when Youji pushed him in it.

"Youji!" Ken sputtered.

"Kenken!" Youji said sarcastically. 

__

He seemed to be in a fine fettle, he must be feeling confused about his emotions and so is treating Ken worse that usual under influence. 

"Youji, what's come over you?"

Aya and Omi who had come in just in time to hear the end of the argument stared at Youji with various degrees of shocked amazement.

"Nothing! I'm just tired of your girly ass whining." Youji said bopping poor confused Ken on the head.

__

Wait a minute! That doesn't look like affection to me.

Slowly it dawned on Apollo that he'd been had.

That brat gave me Anteros's specialty instead of the love potion I asked for…

He glanced around unobtrusively and saw three brats peering over the kitchen window. They were protected by godly magic from mortal sight and by the Pantheon, they were giggling at his expense!

"I'm going to throw out some garbage." Apollo said, taking the nearly empty garbage bag out into the alleyway where the garbage disposal bin was located. Not that anybody was going to notice he was gone for they were too busy gaping at the increasingly hostile exchange going on between Ken and Youji.

***

"Okay, you had your fun. Now hand me a real love potion. And don't you think of doing that again!" Apollo said to his giggling nephew. 

"I haven't had my fun yet, the right man didn't drink it."

Apollo just gave Eros a withering glare, and since this is the sun god we're talking about, was it withering.

"Oh all right, spoilsport." Eros said giving him the love potion.

Apollo tested the mixture with his powers. It shimmered a soft blue. 

__

Good, this is definitely a love potion.

Apollo went back into the kitchen in a more cheerful mood and started to pour some coffee for Aya, Ken and Omi putting the love potion in Aya's cup.

"Here have some coffee." Apollo said, loud enough to get everybody's attention.

A few absentminded thanks came his way since everyone was still preoccupied with Youji's behavior.

__

Good they won't notice more strangeness…

Apollo sat back to wait.

***

"Oh well, seeing two people mooning over each other will be no fun. Let's go, Eros-chan." Psyche said.

"No, let's stay here, I have a plan." Eros said.

Both Psyche and Anteros shared a chuckle as they settled back down on their respective perches.

Eros waited until Aya lifted his cup to drink. Then he zapped the love spell out of Aya's cup to Ken's. 

***

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Apollo asked a moment after Aya drank the coffee.

"Hn." Aya said neutrally.

__

Something's not right he's not responding at all…

Meanwhile, Ken drank his coffee absently as he listened to Youji's tirade.

Apollo wondered what happened. Then he saw Aya's eyes widen a bit more so he looked to see what was startling the redhead. He looked upon silent Ken adoringly gazing an angry Youji.

__

I guess I know what's happened to the love potion. Those brats! 

Apollo gave the three snickering idiots by the window a glare and zapped the potioned coffee where in belonged. That is in Aya's cup.

When Aya lifted his cup to drink, Apollo was prepared as Eros zapped the switch, he zapped to exchange the coffee in Ken's cup for Aya's.

"Aya, shouldn't we pull them apart?" Apollo asked Aya again.

"Hn." Aya said without batting an eyelash.

__

Hmmm, nothing's happening… Is he immune or something?

Apollo was now scratching his head with bewilderment but not for long. 

"Youji-kun stop being mean to Ken-kun. It's not as if we've had Kaji-kun with us for very long…" Omi entered the fray.

"But Kritiker gave him to us and they wouldn't have if he didn't check out." Youji argued.

"Hn. I'm going to go open the shop." Aya said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm going out for a bit of fresh air." Apollo said. When he got out he scolded Anteros and Eros enough so that the spells were taken off the Weiß Kreuz members and cast a forget spell on everyone in the flower shop. He didn't ask for any sort of help from his nephew anymore. 

__

I think I'm better off trying to get his attention by myself…

****

~TBC~

Author's Notes:

* Shakespeare's _A Midsummer's Night Dream _Act 1 Scene 1

An omake from this:

The course of true love never did run smooth…

Eros: Yep, never does…

Apollo: Especially with you around… *glares at Eros, Psyche and Anteros*

Eros: Now, now uncle be reasonable.

Psyche: I've got nothing to do with it, 'jiisan. *gives Apollo a smile with her dimples showing*

Apollo: *pops out a big sword and starts chasing Eros and Anteros around*

Eros: hey it's not fair she was with us!

Apollo: but she didn't use her powers to make it more difficult for me unlike you two. Come on stay still and face me like a man…

*Collective big sweat drop*

* Anteros is the companion of Eros, known as the one who spurns love or is the one who opposes love. The name meaning is unclear. But you can imagine what potion Eros got for the first time.

* Psyche is Eros' wife. There's a long and convoluted story to this one. Refer to Edith Hamilton's Mythology for this one. That's where I source my Greek myths and legends. 

* Ever seen Disney's Sleeping Beauty? The two fairies, Flora (the fairy in pink) and Meriweather (the fairy in blue) argued over the color of the dress Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) was to wear? Maleficent, the villain, through the results of their argument, discovered them. "Make it pink! No make it blue!" Made a grand impression on me obviously, see also "Chocolates for Ran-niichan" for more switcheroo stuff. 


	3. setting up the stage

  
**Note: **You don't need to know anything about the comic concerned in this crossover, I'm providing all the details. ^__^ Besides it's just going to be a temporary situation unless anyone likes my rendition of Silver Sable & the Wild Pack...? 

**Deus ex Machina**   
WEIß KREUZ AND SILVER SABLE CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**III. setting up the stage**

In the Schwartz apartments… 

"Braaad, why don't you just tell him what you feel? I'm sure he'll be so flattered that he'll probably fall into your arms. No one's probably confessed to love the icy bastard before." 

"Schuldich, will you be quiet!" Brad said for the nth time. 

"Schu's been whining all week, what's this all about?" Nagi said, looking up from his laptop, rubbing his temples. He looked like he had a monstrous headache. He was met with silence from Crawford. 

"Crawford's _in love_." Schuldich said out in a singsong voice. 

"Well then, Crawford, go and court the girl before Schuldich drives us batty." Nagi said going back to what he was typing but still rubbing his temples with one hand. 

"It's not a girl…" 

"Sodomy hurts God." Farfarello said, looking up with interest from where he was playing with his knives. 

"Schuldich will you shut…" 

"It's Abyssinian." 

"It's none of your business." Crawford said, hiding behind his ever-present newspaper. 

"And Tot was Schwartz business? I think we have as much as stake in this as you do." Nagi was now perking 

"Sleeping with the enemy hurts Schwartz." Farfarello said, an astonishing piece of logic coming from him. 

"I know how to handle it." Crawford said. 

"Oh really, remember the last mission when you stood for a moment like a dunce because you were imagining how well Fujimiya's ass looked when you last saw him." 

"Is that why we nearly didn't get the objective last time? The orders were delayed." 

"Yes it was, chibi." 

"Maybe you need to get Abyssinian then, it's not like you to be distracted like that Crawford. You have it bad." 

"Delayed orders hurt Schwartz." Farfarello agreed. 

"What is this, mutiny?" 

"We're just trying to help, Crawford. Have you tried sending letters and gifts? Definitely not flowers unless you wanted get brained when you see him, Valentine's Day was just two weeks ago." 

"I think you could also knock him out on a mission and bring him to a nice safe house and treat him really nice, caveman style." Schuldich said. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Crawford said, struggling with the images that invoked. Aya naked in a bed without a stitch on, all his to touch… 

_He'll have no choice but to acknowledge my feelings but that's not going to be good in the long run…_

The notion was almost irresistible to Crawford's ruthless side but he quashed it. He wanted a long-term relationship. 

_Where did that come from? Well, there's the fact that he's beautiful, purple eyes that glow really nicely in his unguarded moments in the shop, lovely red hair and slender muscular build. He's graceful when he fights, those hard abdominal muscles move like a dream, and boy, do I want those moving against me. He is practical and unflappable. His determination is legendary._

_He's not hardened and still sensitive and artistic after all he's gone through. I admire all those qualities. He also understands the assassin's life. We have a lot in common. All in all, a very compelling combination…_

Crawford was fairly panting as he listed his crush's redoubtable qualities. 

"Hey, I'll even help you. If your willing to share him, one or two times. He _is_ hot with those purple eyes, red hair and great good looks. He could even be mistaken for a girl sometimes." 

"Schuldich!" Crawford's face went instantly from stormy calm to purple rage. 

"O-okay, if you don't want to share, I understand. Nagi's right you know, you've got it bad." Schuldich said backing away nervously from the enraged American. 

"I'll think about it." Crawford said finally in the lengthening silence. 

*** 

"Ch', this is not good." Eros said as he banished the images of the Schwartz household with a wave of his hand. 

"What do you mean by that, love?" Anteros said lazily as he rose from their mutual bed where he lay with Psyche. 

"Crawford's balking about courting Ran." Eros said, frowning a bit as he said so. 

"Why don't you get them on a mission together, love." Psyche suggested, stretching like a cat. 

"That's a great idea but they're rivals, remember?" 

"None the easier. Here." Psyche said, snatching a dossier folder and tossing it to Eros. 

"What's this?" Eros asked as he leafed through the dossier. It contained information on a mercenary company known as Silver Sable International, Inc. 

"A mission for them to get to know each other with attendant nannies to make sure that they don't try to kill each other before they get to know one another. Men are such babies sometimes." 

"I'm hurt Psyche-chan, isn't it why you like us so much?" Anteros said with his hand over his heart. 

Psyche just chuckled at this. 

"So is it good?" Anteros asked Eros as read the dossier in depth, saying "hmmm" every now and then. 

"Very good." Eros said, grinning evilly. 

*** 

A precis of the Dossier of Doom…   


  
Silver Sable International, Inc. 

Company Description: Mercenary company whose earnings keep the country of Symkaria's economy stable. 

Company Head: Silver Sable (Sablinovia) 

Sex: female 

Physical Description: shoulder-length silver platinum blond hair, blue eyes, average height, in top physical condition, wears silver trimmed white body suit to missions, rather sexy 

Weapons: throwing chai and guns 

Relevant Information: tough martinet with a soft side. She takes on the rejects of society in her organization provided that they can keep up with her. She is looking for a person named Nikolai who killed her father. The man is a Nazi war criminal and is currently working for what remains of Estet.*

* the mission ^__^ Eros-chan! 

Her Current Back-up forces a.k.a. the Wolf Pack 

Name: Quentino 

Sex: Male 

Physical Description: average height, curly hair, heavy eyebrows and mustache 

Relevant Information: Latino, computer hacker and pilot 

Name: Powell 

Sex: Male 

Physical Description: tall, brown long hair in a pony tail and brown eyes, clean shaven, reasonably good looking 

Relevant Information: Southerner, drawl and all, muscle, ex-Ku Klux clan bodyguard 

* Thinks he's the gods' own gift to women, meow! 

Name: Karl Striklan a.k.a. Crippler 

Sex: Male 

Physical Description: average height, punk hairstyle 

Relevant Information: muscle, sado-masochist, ex-Hydra, ex-Army, ex-everything 

* Hey, Eros-chan wouldn't he be a good match for someone in Schwartz? 

Name: Chen 

Sex: Female 

Physical Description: average height, short hair in boy's cut, pretty 

Relevant Information: Chinese, weapon's specialist 

Name: Sandman 

Sex: Male? 

Physical Description: average height, pasted-on-look brown hair 

Relevant Information: muscle, he's made of sand 

Name: Lemar Hoskins a.k.a. BattleStar 

Sex: Male 

Physical Description: average height, curly hair, brown skin 

Relevant Information: African American with enhanced strength 

  


*** 

"Are you kidding?" Ken asked after seeing the tape of their next mission. 

"Kritiker never kids around, Siberian. You are going to New York to report to the Symkarian Embassy there." Manx replied. 

"So we're going to work with this babe?" Youji said grinning lazily. The lovely platinum blonde's pic had instantly won his consent. 

"You're going to take orders from her, yes. Kritiker is working with a certain unnamed organization in ending the threat of Estet and Miss Sable's company have been assigned to do the clean up." 

"Hn. How are we going to preserve our anonymity?" Aya said unhappily. 

"Yeah, we're not suppose to reveal our existence to a legal organization, after all." Kaji seconded, giving Aya the puppy eyes. 

"Easy, you are to where these masks and generic Kevlar suits…and besides we've hired a team that would make this much easier." Manx got out some thin, black cloth cowls that covered the upper part of the face and hair with eyeholes they were attached to black bodysuits. 

"Which team?" Omi asked. 

"You'll know them when you see them." Manx said. 

"Aw, Manx that's going to ruin my lines. Can I not wear…?" Youji said, disappointed. 

"Absolutely not, Balinese. Now any other questions." 

The rest of the meeting was consumed by Youji's inadvertent whining. 

*** 

"So we're going to go on a mission with Weiß?" Schuldich said with a laugh. 

"Yes, Kritiker hired us to go on this mission with Weiß, contingent upon you're use of your telepathic ability to blot out all of our identities from the minds of the secondary hiring party after the contract is done. Will you do it?" Crawford asked, mentally crossing his fingers. One can never tell with Schuldich, though strangely the German was stuck fast to his word. It wasn't strange for Schwartz to accept an occasional commission from Kritiker now that they were free from Estet. The organization maybe too goody-two-shoes for Schwartz to stomach on a regular basis but they paid well enough. 

"Anything to help your courting of his Iciness, oh-great-leader." 

"Thank you." 

"Say that again, I didn't quite hear it." 

"Schuldich!" 

"What?" 

"Don't push it." 

"Hai." 

*** 

In the workout gym in the Symkarian Embassy where the Wolf Pack spent most of their free time… 

"We've hired on some more muscle for our new job--" Silver said to her team. 

"A keep tellin' you that I'm all the muscle you need." Powell said, flexing his muscles at Silver's face which earned him a hard shove from his bosslady. 

"There goes the farm boy again." Crippler said in his long-suffering voice. Everyone just rolled his or her eyes. Powell's incessant passes at anything female and passable looking were now legendary in the Wolf Pack. 

"As I was saying before I got interrupted. Our hired people, on this round, are two assassin teams. One of the teams is an all-Japanese team while the other is a mixed nationality team." 

"Why would we take on Japs when we got pretty little Chen here?" Powell drawled interrupting yet again, putting his arm around the dainty-looking lady. 

"I'm Chinese, you muscle-bound moron." Chen said tossing the Southern gentleman away from her. She had done all she could to discourage the man's passes but it seems that he didn't know the meaning of the word "no". Everyone except Silver gets a sweatdrop as the man hit the opposite wall. 

"These people are coming along because they are accustomed to dealing with our new target's current organization. I assume that you all are going to behave with every courtesy towards our new temporary teammates." Silver ordered ignoring the usual horsing around. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Silver, Schwartz is here." A dark haired, dark eyed man said, as he entered the gym door. He wore a tuxedo and bow tie that made him look like a butler. 

"Good, Uncle Morty, let them in." 

*** 

Schwartz and the Wolf Pack look each other over with curiosity. The Wolf Pack wore their Kevlar lined armor that looked like it came out of designer's nightmare of blue and red while Schwartz in their usual impeccably turned out suits. 

"Shit! Isn't that a kid with you?" The Sandman asked, becoming the first to break the silence. 

"Prodigy is young but he's quite capable of taking care of himself." Crawford answered the question without missing a beat. 

"I was not aware that you have underage members in your team." Silver said coolly, locking stares with Crawford. 

"We have all been underage at one time or another. Estet has trained us since we were children. Nagi has killed more times than most agents his age. Besides you are taking on Weiß and Bombay and Prodigy are of similar ages." Crawford said in return. 

"So he is not a liability in the field?" Silver asked in compromise. 

"Yes." Crawford said. 

"Aw, we don' need them. They all wearin' monkey suits. How tough can they be?" Powell said. 

"Very tough, farm boy." Schuldich said, smirking as the pony-tailed guy practically bristled at the insult. He had read taken that particular invective from the minds of the other Wolf Pack members. 

"Wha' abaht a match then, girly?" The insult probably referred to the way Schuldich wore his hair loose. 

"You're on." Schuldich said after turning a look on both Crawford and Sable, neither of which were inclined to give any objections. 

"I'm goin' ta be easy on you since Miz Sable, said ta be polite." Powell said, charging. 

"By all means, don't be more foolish on my account." Schuldich said, easily avoiding the onrush of the bulkier man and getting a chop in to lay the other low. 

In the sidelines, Farfarello took one of his knives to lick on. He had lost interest in the fight as soon as he saw that Powell was going to be an easy win. 

The punk haired man with the crazed expression on his face looked on the fight with some interest but found Farfarello's movements more fascinating as it wore on. 

"A don' give up tha' easily." Powell said, charging again to try to get a hammerlock on the German. 

"I didn't think you were that intelligent." Schuldich said, stepping aside to grab the other man's arm. He then used the momentum of the charge to throw Powell on his back. The man landed heavily. 

"Enough." Silver said. 

"A was just startin'…" Powell protested from where he was trying to rise. 

"I said enough. You're impressive reputation wasn't lying, Mr. Crawford. I'm convinced you're well worth your hire." 

"We try to be, Miss Sable." Crawford replied. 

"Weiß is here to see you." Morty said, entering the gym again. 

"Good, everyone can get acquainted." Silver said. 

*** 

"Miss Sable it might be wise if you…" Crawford started to say when he got interrupted by a newcomer. 

"Schwartz!" A black-clad short figure said. He raised his bugnuk and went for the nearest Schwartz member, which was Nagi. He got thrown into his teammate who was also in black. 

"Truce. We were hired by Kritiker to do this job with you. We've been doing these little jobs for Kritiker. They didn't tell you?" Crawford said, looking immediately at Aya who he recognized almost instantaneously despite the change in costume. 

_Oh my, he looks absolutely delicious in that bodysuit!_

The Kevlar suit clung to Aya but was less than revealing because of the protective layering. Yet Crawford found it all the more enticing for that. 

"Hn, I figured it was something like that when Manx wouldn't say anything. I'm Abyssinian." 

"I'm glad that you at least have some sense." Crawford could see the measuring glance his counterpart sent his way and smiled his most winning smile. 

That burst the dam of horrified reticence by Weiß. 

"I am Balinese, it's nice to be serving under such a lovely lady." Crawford was amused to see Kudou bow like a gentleman. 

_That one was never one to waste an opportunity to flirt… A good thing he prefers females or I would be hard put not to try to kill him as a rival._

"I am Maine." The new one said. The man was still stiff with aggression at Crawford's smile. 

_Now this one I would be glad to get rid of! He's the one who was staring at my Aya so!_

Crawford didn't recognize this one's silhouette like the others. 

"I am Bombay. How do you do?" Tsukyono said helping his fallen teammate up before introducing himself. 

"I…am Siberian." Hidaka finally said when it was obvious that he didn't have the support to continue fighting the inevitable. 

"I take it that you were rival groups?" Miss Sable asked. 

"When we worked for Estet, we clashed frequently." Crawford said. 

"Understatement." Aya replied in his usual Spartan manner. 

"Much of what Kritiker demanded for room arrangement is made clear. Anyway now that you're here you might as well meet the rest of my team. Quentino, pilot and hacker, Chen, Powell, Sandman, Battlestar…" Miss Sable said with an amused smile. 

"Kritiker's room arrangements?" Crawford asked, putting away the names and faces away for later reference. 

"Kritiker asked that you be billeted in the opposite sides of the building except for Farfarello and the leaders. Farfarello's door with the lock on the outside, he's going to billeted in the basement where the temporary detainment chambers are. The leaders' rooms are across the hall from each other and are two floors up from everyone else'." 

Crawford's heart leapt at this. 

_I can stay near my Aya?_

*** 

"…The leaders' rooms are across the hall from each other and are two floors up from everyone else'." 

Aya supposed he could be civil to the Schwartz leader especially when Oracle was smiling at him like that. In truth, the smile made his heartbeat quicken. It made the American handsome contrasting with the cold expression the man usually wore. He had always found the American, classy and admired the latter for it, now his traitorous heart was whispering seditious thoughts in his mind. Contradictory thoughts… 

_He's Schwartz. He's the enemy. He's not, at least not right now. He's so, so distinguished and dignified. Hey, it's not the first time you've been near them and it won't be the last. Besides they sell their services to anyone, you'll probably end up on the wrong side of the gun with them sooner later. But maybe that can change..._

Aya gave Crawford one of his almost-smiles and offered his hand in the American gesture of friendliness. 

*** 

_He smiled back! Oh, joy! Joy! Joy! I have a chance! _Crawford thought as he took the hand offered and shook it. 

_I touched him too. _Crawford had to reign in his glee that threatened to spread a foolish grin on his face. In fact it did for a moment before settling into more composed lines. It was so quick that most of the people in the room missed it except for one white and silver clad figure, Silver Sable. Silver also noticed the sudden tensing of one of the other Weiß members, the one who called himself Maine. 

*** 

_This is certainly interesting. _Silver thought as she observed the exchange. 

_Very interesting indeed but this will make the teams more difficult to manage I think… But what's life without a few challenges._

*** 

Apollo fumed silently in as he helped his teammates bring their luggage into their lodgings. 

_Now Aya's smiled at Brad Crawford. I just know that Eros had something to do with this…_

*** 

In a hotel room, three godly brats were laughing at Phoebus Apollo's anger. 

**~ TBC ~**

**Author's Notes:**

I forgot to explain that Maine is a breed of cat known as a Maine 'coon. 

I revised the disclaimer and titles a bit… 

Um, if you know Marvel Comic's Silver Sable & the Wolf Pack, you'd know that i have been quite liberal in animeizing it and turning the comedic moments more comedic. 


	4. waiting...waiting...will someone move!

**Deus ex Machina**   
WEIß KREUZ AND SILVER SABLE CROSSOVER FANFICTION

**IV. Waiting…waiting…will someone move!**

"I'd like to see you in action against one of mine." Silver Sable said to the obvious leader of the Weiß team, the one who had introduced himself as Abyssinian. The other Weiß members had decided to put their things into their rooms and Sandman had accompanied them while the leaders discussed their teams' respective specialties and such. 

"Hn." Abyssinian replied in assent. He gracefully walked into the middle of the clear gym floor waiting in readiness for anyone to challenge him. 

"I don't think it's necessary, Miss Sable. They've survived numerous encounters against us, which is telling enough by itself. They are capable." Crawford said, calmly enough but it was clear with a flash of his eyes what he wanted. He didn't like the idea of anyone else touching "his" Abyssinian. 

"I'd still want to see them in action." Silver said, amused at the possessive glint that she could see in the man's eyes. 

_And I'd bet they aren't together yet. From the way he went into the clouds when the Weiß leader shook his hand, they haven't had the chance._

"My turn, farm boy." Crippler said, pushing himself off the wall he leaned on to observe the exchange between the leaders. He walked up into the clear area before Powell could protest and the fight was on. 

Abyssinian had eluded Crippler's first charge by sidestepping. He took the punk-haired man's arm and threw him down. Then he stepped away to anticipate another. 

Crippler charged again. This time Abyssinian stepped to the left while kicking his right foot into the other man's kidneys with just enough force to bring the latter down. 

"Oooh, that hurts." Crippler said as he licked his lips. He had fallen on the floor with his wind knocked out of him but he wasn't ready to give up just yet. Abyssinian just stood in his ready position. 

Crippler charged again this time putting out his cobra-baton. He didn't have his flame-thrower since it had been banned in the practice room. The damage it caused had the accountants screaming for mercy. He didn't know what hit him. Abyssinian kicked the hand that held the baton, and before the sado-masochist could blink had the punk-haired man in a hammerlock. 

"Enough. Your team is also an asset in this operation. That is if you two teams could work without conflict. Can I count on that?" Silver said, impressed at the speed of which Abyssinian had dealt with one of her best fighters. 

"Hn." Abyssinian said doubtfully. 

_He's one for words. These assassin teams are very good. I wonder how much Kritiker has paid them up front in addition to my commission. Maybe they could be persuaded to join the Wild Pack at a later date. But first, the immediacies…_

"How about this? You and Crawford are partnered in battle and you two are going in with me. Bombay and Naoe will be with Quentino, Balinese and Schuldich with Chen and BattleStar, and finally, Maine, Siberian and Farfarello with Powell and Crippler. Is that disposition, all right with you?" 

"Yes." Crawford said with something like bliss on his face before he remembered to shutter his face again. 

_I thought that you might agree to that_… Silver thought extremely amused. 

"Hn." Abyssinian said in agreement. 

*** 

Meanwhile, Chen is guiding Schwartz to their lodging. 

"Hey, Chen isn't it?" Schuldich asked. 

"Yes, why?" Chen said warily. 

"You unattached? Wanna go on a date with me?" 

Chen met this pass with silence. 

_Oh no, another one…_

"Schu! Sorry Chen-san, it's just his way of being friendly." Nagi explained. 

"Chibi, don't interrupt me when I'm talking to a lady." 

"Schu!" 

"So how about it, would you go out with me?" 

More silence. 

_This is going to be a long day…_

"Come on, don't compare me to that dumb jock, Powell…" 

Chen punched Schuldich into the wall. 

"Oooh, I like a woman with a strong right." 

_Doesn't anything discourage this one, and I thought Powell was bad…_

*** 

_Ah'd lakh to see what's under that mask…_

Ever since he had seen the graceful figure of the Weiß leader he had wondered about the sex of that one. Abyssinian was graceful and slender and could easily be either a man or a disguised woman. That was the reason he was so annoyed when Crippler had taken on that one, it was usually Powell's "job" to test the newbies anyhow. 

_Instead I got that bitch-guy. Hmmm…maybe someone who'll be turned on by a little southern charm…_

*** 

"No, nada, definitely not." Sandman said. 

"Aw, ya all ah wusses. What happened to ole human curi-oh-sity." Powell said. No one wanted any part of his plan to spy on the secretive Weiß assassin team. 

"Possibly because it's rude and crude. Hell, I didn't expect even you to be that crude, farm boy." Crippler huffed in disgust. 

"Yeah, even I didn't think you'd be that crude, Powell." Chen seconded. 

"Aw, ah'll do it by myself then, yah chickens." Powell said. 

"It's only prudent. They are assassins after all, besides do you know what Silver's going to do to you if she finds out?" Quentino pointed out. 

"It's harmless." 

Everyone snorted at him. 

*** 

This was how things stood when Eros found Powell hanging on the side of the Symkarian Embassy. He had come personally to see how his scheme with Crawford. 

_I detest peeping Toms…_

Eros levitated one of his invisible darts to prick Powell on the bum. 

_I hope you like the next person you're going to see…_

*** 

Powell was hanging on the side of the window, peeping sideways through the glass window and curtains. He was waiting for Abyssinian to make an appearance. 

Abyssinian strode into the room to take off his cowl to show a pretty face. 

_Why he could be a woman, with those pretty amethyst eyes, red hair and lovely sharp features…a little hard perhaps but then ya have to be in this business…_

Then Abyssinian took off the Kevlar's chest button-ups, sliding the black material down and away from his body and there was no doubt at all that he was very male, very male indeed. White hard chest muscles stared back at Powell through the glass. Pectoral muscles flexed like sheer poetry as the man did a cat-like stretch in his naked glory before he vanished into the safety of the bathroom. It took sometime to register in the Southerner's mind since Powell's cock had done a stretch along with the redhead. 

_He's not as well hung as me but shit is he big…_

Abyssinian's sex still didn't make a difference to Powell's feelings whatsoever. He still wanted to get that man into his bed. 

_Wait a moment, a man, are ya getting' desperate enough to want a man, are yah nuts…?_

"Yahhhh-hoohoohoo!*" Powell had hit the wince switch in his distraction and ended up falling nearly to the ground. He managed to push it back and reel himself back up to the roof just in the nick of time before he would have ended up as a Powell pancake. 

_Now, what do I do?_

*** 

"Crawford, want some pointers?" Schuldich asked. It had been two days and they had settled into a routine of a sort. Nagi and Bombay were with Quentino looking up the 'bases and maps while Crawford, Abyssinian and Schuldich take turns consulting with Silver Sable and practicing in the gym. The other Weiß kittens take a turn at the gym as well. Crawford hadn't made much progress with Fujimiya and Schuldich was getting antsy about it. 

_They really behave like a couple of high school boys, not sure about each other and themselves…and it shows. Argh, they make me want to scream! Like that time…_

*** 

It was a practice session. Crawford, Fujimiya and Silver had all charged BattleStar at the same time. Fujimiya had gotten into the path of one of the African American's powerful swings and was knocked into Crawford. Crawford had helped the redhead up without hesitation, smiling a little and saying nothing. 

*** 

_Hell, I would have gotten the man by now if I were Crawford, it was a golden opportunity. But what does Crawford do? He helps Fujimiya up and acts as if nothing had happened…what a naïve little boy, our leader is! He didn't even so much as give the man a feel. He's such a Boy Scout. Though I know he had been in seventh heaven afterwards. His eyes glazed over when no one was looking. I swear Fujimiya doesn't even have a hint of Crawford's intentions! Then there was that time…_

*** 

It was after a late conference with Ms. Sable… 

"Fujimiya, are you going up to our quarters now?" Crawford asked, touching Abyssinian on the arm. 

"Aa." 

"Can I come up with you?" 

"Aa." Fujimiya smiles at this point, leaning a bit towards Crawford, letting the brunette's hand brush considerably more than the arm. They went up the stairs more or less holding hands in that position but neither did a damned blasted thing! 

*** 

_Gee, you sound rather tentative today, Oracle, cat got your tongue. _Schuldich had thought then and thought now. 

_They're so cute. I want to bash their heads together. One could take only so much honest-to-goodness shyness before wanting to do something about it!_

"I got to take it slow, he still thinks of us as enemy after all." Crawford rose up from the gym bench he was sitting to leave the room. It was the only way escape Schuldich. 

"Really Crawford, he smiled at you and the man never smiles. What more encouragement do you need?" Schuldich said, frustrated. 

_At this rate, I'd never win my bet with Kudou…_

*** 

The Schwartz, Weiß and Wild Pack were practicing in the gym when it happened. Everyone was being grim and rather competitive. Farfarello, Siberian and Maine with Powell and Crippler were training against the rest who were in their respective teams as well. Everything was in preparation for the up and coming cooperative effort. Only the leaders were absent since they were with Silver. 

_: Tough, aren't they? :_ Schuldich said pausing for breath. 

Youji didn't answer though he heard well enough what the telepath had said. 

_: Come on we playboys have got to stick together. Besides, ain't our new teammate such a hotie? :_

_: Which one? : _Youji was goaded to ask warily. 

_: Oh, come on, you know what I mean. Chen, of course, guys aren't my type. Little Chinese girls are. :_

_: Aa. : _Youji replied, trying figure out how to extract his foot from his mouth. 

_: No offense. You never know about some people…like Abyssinian or Crawford, for example. :_

_: What do you mean by that? :_

_: Weiß, you're so dense. :_

_: Huh. :_

_: Did you miss the exchange? Read it in big letters, Crawford and Fujimiya are destined to be a couple. They were so cute, blushing and smiling at each other like a couple of smitten schoolboys. :_

_: I must have been too far away to see it. But Aya's already got Kaji. : _Youji defended his teammate. _Besides I don't think I want to see that happen, we might end up permanently teamed up with Schwartz._

Schuldich caught the unspoken distaste with the thought and smirked even more_. Ooh, this is so fun._

_: Hah, he hasn't a snowball's chance on a summer's day. :_

_: Wanna bet. :_

_: If I win you'll, try to help me win our temporary teammate. :_

_: It's a bet, and if I win you'll help me win the boss lady. :_

_: Deal. :_

They had gone back to practicing in earnest after that. 

*** 

"If you don't hurry, Crawford'll steal a march on you." Youji said Kaji as Weiß came from the gym. 

"It's not as easy as it seems." Apollo snapped. For some odd reason his powers don't work within the Symkarian embassy and it made him tetchy. 

_I just know that annoying nephew had hand in that… And there's that annoying macho I-am-so-heterosexual-but-I-like-to follow-Aya-around-like-a-dog Powell. That one makes me want to zap a laser-heat sunbeam on his balls to castrate the insincere son-of-a-bitch._

"Well, no pain no gain." Youji said as they came to their section of the building. 

"Are you planning on helping me?" Apollo asked. 

"Aa. We Weiß must stick together. They won't have a chance." Both Youji and Apollo laughed evilly and were given strange looks by the other two Weiß members who hadn't heard the rest of the conversation. 

*** 

Crawford was walking on clouds. He had managed to come up to their section with Aya. Now, he was walking with the object of his infatuation up the stairs. The silence wasn't friendly but it wasn't hostile either. He was about to open his mouth with some inane phrase when… 

"Hi y'all! I was just passing by this way. Hope you don't mind me hornin' in this all-leader huddle." Powell said loudly in the waiting silence. 

_Argh! It's the macho moron of the Wolf Pack._

"Yes, we do mind." Aya snapped, startling and gratifying Crawford with this display of irritation. 

The annoying Southerner had been shadowing Aya too much of the time, making him one of the two people on Crawford's shit list at the moment. The other being Maine who was giving Aya puppy dog looks. This man didn't show any overt interest in Aya and proclaimed all and sundry that he was heterosexually interested in Ms. Sable but something made Crawford bristle at the mere sight of the man. An instinct of possessiveness that told him that there was something amiss with the attention the brawny handsome man was paying to his Aya. 

_He's too like Schuldich in the love department. Sure of himself and his looks which I admit is pretty impressive in a muscle-headed sort of way. He and Aya would never match… Aya has class…but he still annoys me…_

"Well, I'm comin' along anyway." The longhaired man said oblivious to the Fujimiya death glare leveled his way, which was rather unfortunate for him since it was followed with a solid punch to the midsection. That, he wasn't immune. He fell down the stairs with a satisfying crash. 

"Hn." Aya huffed as he continued up the stairs with an inwardly gloating Crawford. 

_That's what you get for not taking a hint. Score one for me…_

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

* Thanks to Jacque-san for the suggestion of making Eros hit Powell and make him fall in love with Ran. You have a truly evil mind, you know. >D 

* Wil E. Cayote sounds like this when falling down. Warner Bros Bug's Bunny Show? 

* my humor is definitely Ranma-esque for this fic. >D Everyone's getting the Fist of Doom and go flying. 

Powell: It's youah loss, woman…if ya don't wanna make me straight. *sashays off to find Ran*   
Aya: You really hate me don't you, Silrayn?   
Silrayn: *cackles*   
Powell: oh, Abyssinian, dahlin'!   
Aya: *hides in a closet* Silrayn, I'll make you a deal, I'll do anything you want, just take him back!   
Silrayn: Oh, anything? *speculative gleam in her eyes, eyebrows wiggling suggestively*   
Aya: You're scary. @.@ 


End file.
